Los dias pasan como siempre
by Bruja29
Summary: Continuacion de Peleas por la comida. Que pasaria si Orihime se a acostumbrado a vivir en Las Noches y un dia se va de picnic dejando a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow solos y encima alguien les espia? Lemmon y Yaoi XD


Bueno como ya dije esta historia seria como una especie de continuacion de Peleas por la comida pero con la diferencia de que este no es ulquihime se centra mas en la pareja ulquixgrimm espero que os guste tanto como le gusta a una amiga mia XD pos nada os dejo con esta corta historia bye bye

* * *

**Los días pasan como siempre**

Desde que la joven se quedo a vivir en _Las Noches_, sus noches nunca más fueron normales pero esta historia no es sobre ella ya que esta joven estaba de picnic en alguna parte del desierto con el equipo de Halibel en el cual también se había añadido Gin. Y esta historia la contare YO SYAZEL APORRO.

-Bueno Aizen-sama como me pidió, yo Syazel Aporro estoy vigilando aquel trió pervertido bajo sus órdenes está claro.

-Que me quieres contar ahora?

-Pues es mi informe del otro día, cuando algunos se fueron de picnic a alguna parte del desierto.

-Y no me lo podías escribir como siempre?

-... Lo siento mucho Aizen-sama… Se me ha jodido el ordenador.

-Y para que existe el bolígrafo y el papel?

-Bolígrafo? Qué es eso?

-Déjalo, me lo cuentas o no?

_No ahora en serio que era eso de bolígrafo, yo siempre escribo a ordenador como coño quería que supiera lo que era un maldito bolígrafo._

-Aporro?

-A sí lo siento… El informe. Pues ese mismo día yo me encontraba como siempre en mi laboratorio cuando escuche un gran alboroto así que me asome a ver qué pasaba y vi toda esa chorrada del picnic, que me digan que van algún lago o por lo menos a algún triste oasis lo entiendo pero noooo aquí solo hay desierto y más desierto, como coño vas de picnic a un puto desierto…!

-Tienes algún problema con el desierto Aporro?

-No Aizen-sama, jamás me quejaría de este hermoso desierto… Bueno como le iba contando yo me negué a ir, entonces vi que iba a ir muy poca gente pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que ni Ulquiorra ni Grimmjow iban a ir así que supuse que tenían algo planeado ya que era raro que se alejaran de la joven. Al principio solo se peleaban por quien le tocaba dormir con quien, Grimmjow lo único que chillaba era que hoy les tocaba dormir juntos ya que ayer durmió con la peli naranja "_si claro dormir, para mi desgracia mi laboratorio esta debajo de su habitación y por su culpa desde que ella no duerme yo tampoco lo hago, no veas como chilla la guarra…" _pero Ulquiorra se limitaba a decirle que fue su culpa por no venir a su habitación así que como se dijo se iría por orden de días y si se seguía esta norma hoy le tocaba ir con su Orihime, ante lo que él replico que como que su Orihime pues que se fuera preparando porque esta noche iría él a la habitación de esta, ante esto Ulquiorra de repente se transformo en su segunda etapa "_cosa que era la primera vez que veía esa forma y la verdad estaba demasiado bueno para mí vista, pero me contuve de no ir a por él" _y Grimmjow también se libero y a si comenzaron a pelear por esa estupi… Digo por la chica _" que mirada, dios que me come, el que? JAJAJA yo y mis chistes internos"._

_-_Y quien ganó?

_-_Pues eso fue lo más impresionante Aizen-sama no ganó ninguno si no que de repente Grimmjow se le abalanzó, y lo besó en los labios cuando se separaron se ve que Ulquiorra le comentó que, que hacía no se supone que estaban peleando y el otro le soltó que no pudo evitarlo que toda esa pelea le había puesto cachondo "_a mí sí que me puso cachondo aquella pelea" _así que Ulquiorra se limito a suspirar y le dijo si de verdad planeaba que lo hicieran ahí mismo a lo que el otro contesto q no había nadie mirando y comenzaron a liarse.

-Aun transformados?

-Aun transformados Aizen-sama, entonces nuestro querido peli azul le dijo que le debía algo así que le tocaba comenzar a él "_aun no se que se supone que hizo para deberle algo y mira que estuve atento a todo lo que hicieron ese día" _de repente del algo que no sé como paso Ulquiorra tenía el miembro de Grimmjow en su boca.

-No se supone que Grimmjow era el que siempre le hacia el trabajo a este?

-Aizen-sama Ulquiorra es sumiso pero con la joven es un salvaje "_ya me gustaría que me hiciera a mi lo mismo que le hace a esa niñata "_al parecer Grimmjow disfrutaba bastante hasta le dijo que había mejorado, se ve que no era la primera vez que hacían eso Aizen-sama, también vi que Grimmjow movía sus caderas para ayudar a Ulquiorra con su trabajo "_porque no podía estar yo ahí con ellos ese día" _entonces este le cogió del pelo a Ulquiorra embistió aun más rápido provocando que se corriera dentro de su boca, este se lo trago todo no escupió nada Aizen-sama aunque también puede que no lo hubiera visto bien ya que su piel es tan blanca, al igual que ese líquido, al igual que unas sabanas blancas, o como la nieve blanca, o como…

-Vale ya no? Que ya me ha quedado claro.

-Lo siento Aizen-sama continuare con mi reporte, emm por donde….

-Se lo trago todo.

-Eso! Gracias, pues en eso Grimmjow solo sonrío y le dijo que había mejorado su técnica entonces este se ofreció a hacerlo también pero, para mi sorpresa "_y mi desgracia" _este se negó diciendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo y que quería que se lo metiera, que lo quería ya dentro suyo, entonces este sin dudarlo le cogió de la cola se la enrosco en el brazo y tirando le levanto de las caderas y le penetro sin dudarlo. Ulquiorra, creo que se tenso ante eso pero aun así no dijo nada solo se limito a gozar ante las embestidas, él como no, ayudaba también sus caderas por lo que vi ponía mucha pasión en ello, se veía que disfrutaba "_aunque Ulquiorra no sonreí, bueno después de todo nunca lo hace". _Hicieron varias poses básicamente estuvieron un par de horas así y como ya se imagina Aizen-sama se corrió dentro de él, cuando salió de este también desenrosco la cola de su brazo para luego volver a liarse "_me costó mucho no transformarme, no cogerles con mis alas raras y enseñarles lo que es el sexo puro y duro" _al final volvieron a su forma normal y le dijo que con esto estaba resuelto y que hoy iría él a la habitación de esta, ante esto Grimmjow sonrío y le soltó que por una vez iría él a ver qué tal era esa mujer en la cama y otra vez comenzaron a luchar ya sabes unos ceros por aquí otros por allá, empotramientos contra paredes y columnas, al final llegaron todos los del picnic y la chica se les puso a curar, así que después de eso yo me volví a mi laboratorio y aun así les seguía oyendo como discutían por ella, eso era realmente molesto, bueno Aizen-sama creo que usted ya sabía lo de la pelea y quien fue, después de todo aun estamos reconstruyendo la mansión no Aizen-sama? Aizen-sama?

-Así que fueron ellos, fue su culpa el cual ahora tengamos hasta el techo destrozado, COMO SI LO FUERAN A PAGAR ELLOS! COMO SI NO TUBIERAN SITIO PARA PELEARSE! SERAN HIJOS DE PUTA QUE AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA YA NO SOY RICO coffmelogastetodoenunanoche dejuergaconGincoff, AUN ASÍ PAGARAN POR ELLO!

_Madre mía que cabreo a pillado ahora este por esa gilipollez, aunque se lo merecen así a lo mejor me dejan dormir que hace tiempo que no duermo. Aun recuerdo la noche de aquel día, después de aquella pelea Grimmjow se atrevió a ir, estuvieron hay dándole hasta mitad de la noche que apareció Ulquiorra de la nada y se volvieron a pelear, rompieron el suelo lo que constaba que era mi techo y vi como caía la estúpida que fue sujetada por la cola de murciélago de Ulquiorra gracias a dios y por el bien de mis ojos, ya que solamente estaba tapada por unas sabanas mientras me saludaba con su cara de tonta como siempre, gracias a dios se fueron a otra habitación creo que era la de Ulquiorra y supongo que hay terminaron la noche._

-A lo mejor yo también debería de pasarme por la habitación de la ella.

-No se lo recomiendo Aizen-sama, le daré un consejo, si va a por la chica tenga cuidado que un murciélago y una pantera se le pueden comer.


End file.
